Sushi is Love
by AzureLies
Summary: Oneshot. There's nothing wrong with being fed by your lover. In which Izaya and Shizuo exchange "presents." Shizaya, OOCness


Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!

Summary: Oneshot. There's nothing wrong with being fed by your lover. In which Izaya and Shizuo exchange "presents." Shizaya, OOCness

* * *

Izaya sat on the slide holding a box of take-out from Russia Sushi. He didn't bother to scan his surroundings as he opened the box, didn't bother to pay attention to the cumbersome footsteps of a certain man.

"Shizu-chan, I'd appreciate it if you would calm down tonight," Izaya called out before swallowing the first piece. "I'll even share my sushi with you!"

There was a creak of metal flying through the air. Izaya sighed and shook his head in defeat before quickly disappearing from the target spot. He landed gracefully behind Shizuo and tapped the man's right shoulder before ducking left. Shizuo whirled around, and Izaya straightened in time to catch the man off guard and push him to the ground.

"Here, open your mouth. I'll give you a good present."

"You bastard," seethed the blond, "get off."

Izaya chuckled. "It's okay. No one's here." He licked his lips before picking up a piece of sushi from the box. "Besides, how are you going to fight me with this?" For emphasis, the man in the fur-trimmed coat brushed down against Shizuo's crotch.

Shizuo opened his mouth in defeat. He didn't dare look at Izaya, but the latter man didn't mind. As soon as the food was placed on his tongue, Shizuo clamped his mouth shut, and Izaya threw his head back with laughter.

"There's nothing wrong with being fed by your lover, is there?" he teased. No, if he had his way, their relationship would be known to the world. He cared little the trivialities of keeping a good reputation. Izaya placed the sushi box down and wrapped his arms around the blond man's neck. "Hey," he whispered, leaning down to Shizuo's ear, "do you wanna do it…?"

The heavy exhale fell on his ears, and Izaya giggled. "Do you want to die?"

"You know you can't live without me, Shizu-chan," Izaya cooed, dragging his hands down Shizuo's back. "But I can live without you."

"Hah!" There it was. The fuse was lit. Izaya sneered as Shizuo shoved him down against the concrete. "Is that why you keep taunting me like this, Izaya?" Cold lips nipped and nuzzled his neck. "Aren't you just trying to prove it to yourself?"

"Prove it to me, Shizu-chan," Izaya whispered, fingering the blond tips of the other man's hair. "Pro-gghk!"

"Shh…I don't want your spies to get the better of me," Shizuo muttered, pressing his hand against Izaya's neck and quickly scanning the area. He straightened his back when nothing was found, and slipped his other hand down to pull down Izaya's pants. Under him, the raven-haired man's face was flushed, and he panted heavily. "That's a nice look you have there. For once in your life, are you scared?"

Though he reduced the pressure applied to Izaya's neck, no intelligible sounds came from the raven-haired man as callous fingers wrapped around his throbbing length. Izaya lifted his hips into the touch, and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, but what Shizuo supposed was a moan came out choked and broken.

Shizuo grinned, leaning down to press his forehead against Izaya's. "You're really feeling it today. So you do have someone watching, huh?" He ran his thumb against the head, dipping into the tip. "…Izaya…?" The man did his best to shake his head. Shizuo chuckled softly and licked the tears that dripped out of his eyes. "Good, then you can have it."

Izaya broke into a fit of coughs and gasps when Shizuo released his neck. The hand pleasuring him began to move quickly, expertly, tantalizing him in his most sensitive spots that only Shizuo knew. As the feeling began to pool in his stomach, Izaya grinded his hips into Shizuo's touch, gasping and moaning, futilely grasping at Shizuo's shirt to pull himself up, and when that didn't work, seizing a hold of Shizuo's wrist, begging the blond man to bring him to cum in fragmented phrases between gasps for breath.

"You're almost there, aren't you?" Shizuo observed, licking his lips. "Then come, you dirty bastard. Show me your humiliated face."

The informant's face was indeed contorted with a pleasure only Shizuo could deliver. His body convulsed as his seed finally shot out, splattering against Shizuo's hands, among other things. Izaya, still lost to an orgasmic haze, watched with dull red eyes as Shizuo removed his hands and licked them clean.

"You look pathetic."

Izaya willed himself to sit up. He stared quietly as Shizuo continued to lick his fingers, then leaned forward and nipped at the appendages himself. "…next time, let's do it properly."

The forced grin of ill-will lit up Shizuo's lips. He could see the desire swirling in those red eyes. He hooked his finger and yanked at the corner of Izaya's mouth.

"When you earn it."

* * *

A/N - Forgive me for the OOCness! It's been ages since I've last written, and well...I couldn't resist thinking about Shizaya, so I wrote this. Anyway, my ramblings aside, I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
